Episode 5903 (25th April 2011)
Plot Ella is disappointed when Declan is unreceptive to her suggestion that they go to view a potential salon and ends up with Dermot as her escort. Later, she's peeved further when she gets dolled up ready for a meeting with potential investors and Declan turns her down in favour of Mia. As they leave for the meeting, seductive Ella turns to Adam and offers him a drink. He declines but leaves Ella thoughtful. Later, Ella comments on the state of Adam's hands and insists she gives him a manicure. Adam finds himself getting hot under the collar as she massages his hands. On the sofa, they're drinking champagne and almost kiss as the room crackles with sexual tension, but they're interrupted by Declan and Mia arriving back early. As Mia kisses him and leads him out, Adam is confused as he looks back to see Declan seducing Ella. Meanwhile, Kelly informs Eve of how well her plan is working, but Eve warns Kelly that she'll never get rid of Nicola because of Angelica. At the same time, Jimmy flips a coin about whether or not to go through with a divorce, but Carl persuades him to wait before making such a big decision. Later, Jimmy breaks the news to Kelly in front of Nicola that he's not looking into divorce until he gets a clean bill of health. Elsewhere, Rhona worries as Laurel tries to explain how hard she'll find it to let the baby stay away at Marlon's twice a week; Charity reads Cain the riot act at the garage and demands her earrings and the car back ASAP; Ryan is pleased to be off the hook but doesn't want to get sucked back into Cain's scheming and is aware there's nothing for him in the village anymore; and Hannah is mortified when Victoria and Amy embarrass her in front of Alex. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, driveway and living room *Home Farm - Hallway, living room and office *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden and back lobby *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Tug Ghyll - Back garden *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,820,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes